I found a new love
by hungergamesfanfictioner
Summary: It's back at the hunger games and me and peeta have the berries in out hands when it's too late, he swallowed them before I and I became the victor of the 74 hunger games, after the lose guess who comes to comfort Rated M for later chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

We're at the hunger games and me and peeta are seconds from swallowing the berries. The Berries are centimeters from my mouth, finally Seneca crane's voice comes on the speaker. But he is too late, peeta already swallowed them and his canon sounds. "NO NO!" I scream as I turn around and see his lifeless body being pulled up in to the hovercraft, and one comes for me. The latter comes down but I don't move I just stand there frozen. I can feel the tears streaming down my face. Two people come down from the latter and start pulling me up and then drop me off there. I'm now crying harder than I ever have in my life. I see someone walk over, but I don't see who it is. After what seems like forever, which It was probably only a few minutes, I run out of tears and finally see who came to comfort me... _Finnick Odair?!_ What was he doing here, I'm not even one of his tributes. He smiles and helps me up from the ground. "What time is it?" I ask trying to steer past him asking me 'if I'm ok'. "Four o'clock" he states. "Are you ok, do you want anything to drink?" He asks. "Yeah I'm fine, and no thanks." I say almost coldly. "You are a terrible liar, you know that?" He says cracking a smile. "I know..." I say. Next thing I know I hear someone come up behind me and inject something in my arm from behind me. Everything goes fuzzy then black.


	2. Chapter 2 the move in

I wake up in a hospital bed with a few things hooked up to me. I try to get up but I feel so numb that I can't even move and then everything goes black again... I wake up with nothing hooked up to me this time but I do hear people talking outside of my room."how am I going to tell her something like that!?" It sounds like haymitch but I'm not sure. I quickly put on at least some underwear and a bra at least and walk to the door. "What's going on, what do you need to tell me?" Finnick comes over to me and places his hands on my shoulders. Almost as if he's making his presence known. "Katniss, we need to talk" he says, and he takes me down a few hallways to one that was clear of people being the clothes I'm in. "What is it finnick?" I ask. "Well you know that 'stunt' you pulled with the berries?" He asks. "Yes" I say nodding my head. "Well as you probably know that's against the rules... And well..." He drifts off. " what is it Finnick?" I ask concerned. "Well when you pulled out the berries you show a sign of rebellion that president snow didn't like and he... Well... Hehadtokillyourfamily" he says. "What?" I ask him because he said it so fast I couldn't understand him. "President snow, he killed your mother and prim..." He says with some tears in his eyes. "What?" I say as a strike o realization hits me in the chest and knocks me down to the ground. I started crying and he knelt down and hugged me, keeping me feeling safe in his arms. I cried for like and hour until I finally ran out of tears for the second time today. Or wait was it today or some other day... After I pull myself together... A little bit better than I was a few minutes ago I ask him how long I was out for. He says four days but it felt longer than that. He takes me back to my hospital room so I can put the rest of my clothes on. I realize that all my scars are gone. The burn mark on my leg is gone, the scars from the tracker jacker stings, and all the other scars are gone too. Finnick then takes me back to the eating place in the hovercraft so I can get some stuff to eat and drink."so Haymitch? When will we be at district twelve?" Finnick asks."Well judging by the time we should be there in a few hours" haymitch says. "Wait won't we be stopping at four to drop Finnick off?" I ask. "Well we will be stopping at four to pick up some stuff for the move." Finnick says. "Wait you will be moving to district twelve with me?" I ask "Well if it's ok with you?" He asks. "Yes who else will help me with my nightmares?" I say blushing.


	3. Chapter 3 Moving in

Hey** guys I got my first review and I'd like to say thanks for it :) also I will try to make the chapters longer**

We arrived back at twelve in a few hours, like haymitch said. "So this is what twelve looks like?" Finnick asks. "yeah, not much right?" I say almost annoyed. "Well I just thought it would be bigger, sorry" he says raising both hand in defence. "It's ok, I know you're used to bigger buildings and _the ocean" _I say sarcastically. ask says something else but I don't hear him because I zoned out. "Katniss?" Finnick says worried. "yeah what is it?" "Well I asked if you would give me the _grand tour_ of your district." "Oh sorry I was just thinking, sure I would love to." " what we're you thinking about?" He asks "I was just thinking that I don't have to hint for my family anymore." I say in a hushes voice. "Oh, well lets get started on the tour then." he says. We walk through the town centre over to the hob. "Well that's the town centre, and that's the hob, the black market in twelve." I say the last part in a hushed tone.

We walk to the seam. "This is the seam, as we Call it, and that's my old house." I say ponying to my old house. We walk there with his bags of stuff already in his hands and mine for the time I was spending in the capital. We get there and my mother and Prim already have everything packed; which isn't much. "Hello little duck" I say running to hug Prim. "Katniss I missed you so much!" She said shedding a few tears. "I missed you too!" We stand there for a few minutes hugging. "Hello Katniss, I'm so glad you won, can we get going these boxes are heavy!" My mother says. "Yeah let's go, we have a new house to settle into." Once we get there Prim's mouth drops open. "That's the biggest house I've ever seen!" She says as her jaw almost hits the ground. "Honey close you're mouth, you'll catch a fly" as soon as mother says it her mouth shuts as fast as it opened.

Finnick's POV

As we get to the house me and katniss get our room, which her mother doesn't like. "C'mon Finnick pit your stuff away so you can officially meet my family!" Katniss says sounding really exited. "Ok ok, how come it didn't take you as long to put your stuff away?" I ask her. " because I don't really have many clothes" she says while blushing. "Oh, well let's go and 'officially' meet your family" I say cracking a smile.

katniss's POV

i grab his hand and drag him down the stairs where my mother an prim are talking. "Mother, Prim I would like you to meet my new friend, Finnick Odair" as I say it Prim puts in a look that's looks annoyed. "well, DUH we know who that is, heissocute!" She says

"wait what was that?" I ask "Heissocute" she says again, now blushing. "still can't hear you" I putt cupping ear. "I SAID he is so cute!" She says turning dark red now. I walk over to her and pat her little head. "I know I just wanted to see how red you would get" I say with a smirk on my face.

"You're so mean!" She pouts and runs upstairs to her room to unpack or do whatever twelve year olds do in their new house.

**well that's the end of chapter 3 also another thanks for Juniepoenie for reviewing and following :)**


	4. Chapter 4 The dream

**Hey, again I will try to post longer chapters but I'm just getting started and this is my first fanfic so bear with me :)**

**Prim's POV**

I ran up the stairs to my room so I can unpack and try to get rid of my blush. I start unpacking and I finished faster than I thought; well I don't have many outfits.

I walk into the bathroom that's conjoined with my room. I look in the mirror and see I still have that blush, stupid katniss! Well that will be there a while, I might as well see how this shower works...

i press a few buttons and get in, the water is freezing cold! I press a few more buttons and something gel like comes out and pours on my head I rub it in my hair and it smells pretty. I press some more buttons and the water turns scalding hot! I jump out of the shower and it turns off by it's self. I quickly get a fluffy white towel and dry myself off and get dressed.

Finnick's POV

Me and Katniss walk up stairs and get settled in the bed and I look at the time. "Wow eleven o'clock already!" I yawn. "Yeah let's go to sleep though" she says "ok"

Katniss's POV

I wake up in my new house in victors village with Finnick lying beside me, it was all a dream, all of it; getting to the seam; seeing my mother, and Prim. I quietly sob at the memory of what happened to her. I guess I wasn't quiet enough because I woke Finnick up and he is trying to wipe away the tears "shh, it's ok, it's ok" he says in a sweet voice. "No it's not, they took prim from me! She was too young!" I sobbed louder

"and it's all my fault!" I sobbed even louder.

"Shh, it's not your fault, you just wanted to keep peeta alive" he said, but he said it in a different tone, he said it almost sounding hurt.

"I knew it was a bad idea to get out the berries, and, and..." I trailed off sobbing so much I could even speak.

"shh, hush child" he said I giggled a little at his comment. "See it's going to be alright as long as you have someone to comfort you" he says; he always knows what to say. I lay back down cuddling with him. I just realized that I was only in my bra and underwear! And he had sweat pants on! What ever I just want to go back to sleep in his warm, protecting arms.

***the next morning***

I woke up and saw Finnick wasn't there anymore I sighed and got up to get dressed. I walked over to the dresser and looked inside and saw there was nothing to wear! I don't mean nothing that looks good to wear; I mean NOTHING! He must have heard me slam the drawers shut be because he was standing in the door way with an annoying smirk on his face.

"You better start running because I'm coming for you!" I yell

He starts running I run after him as fast as I can. I see in his hands he has one of my new outfits. I run after him even faster around the house until he runs out the door I follow after him, forgetting I'm only in my red lacy bra and matching underwear. I catch up to Finnick and tackle him taking him down. With me sitting on his stomach, or should I say abs! I finally see I'm only in my bra and underwear when Haymitch whistles and yells "HEY, CAN'T YOU GO ONE DAY WITHOUT FUCKING IN PUBLIC!"

I turn redder than a tomato whilst Finnick and Haymitch laughing like maniacs!

Finnick gets up and helps me up, while he is distracted I grab the clothes out of his hands and but them on out there. "That wasn't even fair, and you know it" I tell Finnick. " what's not fair about cheering you up?" He says still smirking. I realize what he is talking about and I fall to my knees. "What's wrong?" He asks. "What do you think?" I ask with tears streaming down my cheeks. "Oh, I am so sorry, I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" He says kneeling beside me. "No it's not your fault, it's still mine, and it always will be!" I say sobbing harder. "NO IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" He yells "ok I'm sorry!" I say scared like. "I... I.. I'm sorry katniss I didn't mean to yell" he says hugging me.


	5. Chapter 5 First kiss

**Hey sorry about the last two chapters, I almost forgot that *sniffle*prim and katniss's mother are both dead, so I had to wing it well here is 5**

****line break****

****Finnicks POV

After we got done sobbing katniss went up stairs to fix her hair, and I

went and made us breakfast.

**thirty minutes later**

"Katniss come on down, breakfast is ready!" I yell up the stairs. She comes down looking worse than when she went up. "What happened katniss?" I ask concerned "nothing" she says trying to push it off as nothing.

"katniss you are still a terrible liar, what's wrong?" I ask again

"I went up stairs to unpack the rest of my stuff and I saw Prim's journal and I read some of it... And.. AndHe's he started crying again. I walk over and sit her on the couch. "Katniss what is it?" I ask again getting worried "not only did they killer but... They... Raped her!" she says crying even harder. "What!?" I ask her. "Yes they did it and then they came back the next day and killed both of them!" After a few more minutes of her crying she stopped and looked at me with her seam grey eyes. I lean in closer until our lips are only millimeters apart and she fills the gap and we sit there for seconds until I bite down softly on her bottom lip and she moans just long enough for me to stick my tongue in her mouth. I then explore caves walls of her mouth. She hesitates pulling away, I can tell by how she pulled away. We Sit there trying to catch our breath. I hear her say something but I can't hear her.

"What?"

"I said, that was my first tongue kiss" she says blushing madly.

"did you like it?" ask cracking a smile

"yes, a lot"

**hey did you like that kiss? Do you want more than that? Well tell me if you do! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 sex and a broken bed

**Hey guys, here is the smutty chapter ;)**

Finnick's POV

"would you like another?" I ask smirking. She nods her head cutely. God I love it when she does stuff like that! I lead her to the room and she kind of stands in the corner. She is so cute! "What's wrong?" I ask. "This is my first time" she says. "Then I will make this your most enjoyable one then" I say smirking again. I lead her to the bed and she goes to un-button her shirt. I grab her wrist to stop her. "What?" She asks. "Well we are going slow, so slow down" I say as I push her down on the bed.

I passionately kiss her for a minute or so. I start leaving trails down her jaw to her neck and I suck on her pulse point. She moans, she moans so cutely, everything she does is cute! I nibble on the spot and then move down further. I get to her shirt and look up for permission. She nods with her cute nod again and I start un buttoning her shirt and then I get to her bra and un hook it and throw it behind me. I start kiss again here I left off. I get down to her nipple and flick it with my tongue. She does another cute moan. I start to suck on her nipple, she does another really cute moan. I nibble on it and then move to the other one and do the same. I start kissing down her chest to her belly. I kiss down further until I got to her pants and look up again, she nods cutely again. I un-button her pants and pull them down and then I pull down her red lacy underwear, I wonder where she got them... I put my head in between her legs and flick my tongue over her clit. she does another cute moan. I lick in between her folds. She moans a little loader. That means I'm doing good. I can tell she's really wet. I try to lick up all her wetness. "Finnick I'm gonna come" she says between moans. "Let it go Kat" I say between licks. She does as I say and releases her juices. I suck up all of it successfully. and she moans, and moans my name as her orgasim dies out. "That was good" she says panting. "Good! That's all I get!" I say. "Oh god" she thinks out load. " going to show you what Finnick Odair can do!" I say as I get started again.

**few hours later**

"I can't believe you broke my bed!" She says panting more. "That's what you get for saying sex with me is only good!" I say laughing. It works and she starts laughing more than I did.

"C'mon I have to shower" she says.

"ok" I say pouting.

**ok writing ****that was really hard for me! XD well that's the chapter, did you like it? Do you want another smutty chapter? Tell me of you :3 :)**


	7. Chapter 7 snows plan

**Hey guys there may or may not be smut in this chapter, maybe...**

**katniss's POV**

_I was running to where the last fire was support to be lit, I finally get there and saw rue almost dead in the net thing, I shot my arrow in the kid's neck and run to get rue free, but as soon as I get her out of the net I see it's not rue anymore, it's Prim._

"NOO!" I yelled waking up.

"shh, it's ok..." I hear Finnick say as he kisses the tears off my face.

"what happened?" He asks "do you want to talk about it?" He asks

"sure, I'm my dream I was back at the hunger games and I was running to the unlit fire to rind what I found in the games, rue almost dead in the net thing, when I got her out I realized it was prim" I say crying harder.

"it was all my fault she died!" I yell

"shh, katniss typify know it's not your fault she died!" He says raising his voice

"yes it is, I never should have pulled out those berries!" I yelled

"katniss, NO IT'S NOT! YOU JIST WANTED TO KEEP YOUR LOVE ALIVE!" He yelled louder sounding hurt. Wait, hurt?

Finnick's POV

I still can't believe she thinks it's her fault, she knows she only did it to save her lover. Wait I sound jealous, jealous why am I jealous of him, he is dead, but I just can't compete with him! I wish she knew how I felt...

**the next morning**

"honey I made you some breakfast!" I yell up the stairs.

"did you just call me honey?" She asked sounding suspicious.

"oh, shit!" I say under my breath.

"did you?" She asked again

"yes" I say starting to blush

"god you're so cute when you blush" she says

"what?"

"did I just say that aloud? She asks.

"yes" I say seeing her blush more than I.

"C'mon I made pancakes!" I say pulling her into a kiss, she blushes even more.

"Ok she says" she is only in her underwear, no bra right now, god she is so cute! I wonder why she always blushes when she is around me, meh I have that effect on people. I think as I shrug my shoulders. I am pulled out of my thoughts as I hear the phone ring. I run and pick it up.

"hello?" I ask

"hello, Finnick, why are you at Katniss's house?" Says familar voice, president snow! Why is he calling katniss?

"oh, uhh I'm here to comfort her, you know, about her loss?" I say

"ahh yes her family, well can you put her on please I need to take to her" he says

"sure..." I hand her the phone telling her its snow.

"hello? Oh hello president. Yes I have heard of that, what?! Me?... Ok bit only if its for my loved ones... Yes him... Ok... I'll wait for the letter! Bye" she says and then she hangs up, and breaks down crying.

"what's wrong?!" I ask

"president snow... He's forcing me into prostitution!" She yells sobbing harder.

"katniss, did I ever tell you that I do it too?" I ask

"no, how long have you been doing it?" She asks.

"eight years" I say feeling a few tears slide down my cheek. I close my eyes but I feel her fingers wiping my tears away from my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I should have kept my emotions under control" I say

"no, it feels good know you trust me around your emotions" she says

we hug each other for a while and I hear her whistle a calming tune. I don't know why but I trust her more than I did Annie, is that bad or do I love katniss, wait _love_, yes I love katniss I think.

"I love you katniss" I whisper in her ear. Did I just say that out loud?

she pulls away and looks me right in the eyes and says.. "I love you too..."

**ohh cliff hanger... Did. Make you mad? c:**


	8. Chapter 8 snows visit

**Hey guys I'm addicted to writing this story, good or bad? Well here is chapter 8**

Katniss's POV

I can't believe he has the same feeling as me! But stupid snow has to ruin EVERYTHING! I wish I wasn't so pretty, then no one would want to buy me! I start crying again. I don't even realize Finnick is there until I see him try to kiss my tears away; he can't though, there is too many.

"Katniss what's wrong?" He asks

"It's just, that I just found out that we have the same feelings for each other, but... But.. SNOW JUST HAS TO RUIN EVERYTHING FOR US AND MAKE ME SELL MY BODY!" I yell.

"Come on now, I already have to do it, is it because you think I will get jealous?" He asks

"no I just feel like it will ruin the relationship!" I say so bing more, that's all I ever do is cry about myself, it's always about me and no one else, I'm so selfish!

"no you're not!" Finnick tells me.

"did I say that aloud?"

"Yes" he says with a giggle

"and no, you're not selfish, you have every right to be crying, your first love died, and snow will have you sell your body, he killed your family, and you don't think our relationship won't last, which it will" he says

"I love you so much, I mean it, you comfort me, you wipe my tears away when I cry, and you are always there for me, I think you are th best boyfriend a girl could ever have" I say wiping away my last tear.

"Who said I'm your boyfriend?" he says

"oh, I thought... But... I.."

"shhh, I was just kidding, of course I'm your boyfriend, and you're my girlfriend" he says laughing at my blush.

I try to hide my blush by hiding my face in the crook of his neck, but it doesn't work.

"what's wrong?" He asks

"nothing, just trying to hide my blush" I say

"but I like your blush" he says pulling my head up to look in my eyes.

" I also love your 'seam' gray eyes" when he says it my blush gets darker.

"you do?" I ask

"Of course, I love the way they have just the tiny-est tint of green" he says.

"Thanks" I say blushing even darker which Probably isn't possible.

After a few more second of staring into each others eyes he leans in to kiss me; we sit there for a few more minutes just kissing until he bites down softly on my bottom lip, which makes me moan. As I do he sticks his tongue in my mouth. We sit there for a few minutes as he explores the walls of my mouth. We get rudely intrupted by someone walking in my house.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to intrupt anything." Says a voice that I do t quite recognize, until the stench of blood and roses fill the room.

"oh, no it's quite all right." I say

"but, may I ask why are you here?"

"I am here to discuss your new job" he says with an evil smirk.

"ok" I say

Finnick's POV

As she says it her and president snow walk into a spare bedroom. After a few minutes of talking her and they walk out of the room, snow walks out of room house and Katniss walks over and sits down; as soon as she sits down she starts crying.

"What happened?" I ask

"I have 15 appointments scheduled for the victors tour!"

"what?! But you haven't even had one yet!" He says raising his voice, but then calms back down and hugs me. We sit there for while just trying to pass the time.

**hey, I'm already running out of ideas for this story! Just kidding I have a few more chapters planed and I will think of more when I get there, don't worry I will try to make this story as long as I can :3**


	9. Chapter 9 Ticklish

**Wow chapter nine already! You guys want some smut next chapter? Please tell me if you do! :)**

_I am running and running, but where I see I'm in the forest, but I don't reconize this forest. I don't dare look behind me until I think I'm far enough away and I look back and see the mutts from the games, wait what? I get to a tree that looks sturdy enough to climb and I climb it. I look back down and only see three mutts... One that has blonde fur and sky blue eyes, one that also gas blonde fur, but is smaller and a different colour blue eyes and a woman looking mutt with blonde fur and blue eyes just like the little one... Wait this is just like the games with the one that looked like glimmer. But... It's peeta, Prim, and Mom! _

I wake up screaming and thrashing.

I start sobbing realizing that they are all dead.

"Shhh, what happened? I heard you screaming and thrashing, is everything alright?" he says

"will the nightmares ever stop?" I ask between sobs.

"No, I'm so sorry" he says.

"It's not your fault, I should have never should have volunteered for prim!" I say between sobs.

"Don't say that! If you wouldn't have volunteered Prim would have died anyway!" "I... I didn't mean that, I'm sorry" he says and then hugs me tightly, when he does I realize that he isn't wearing any clothes, and neither am I! I quickly pull the blanket up to my chest to cover my exposed boobs. "Did...Did we...last night?" I ask

He shakes his head no.

I sigh a sigh of relief.

"What? I have seen you naked before!" He says laughing.

Which makes me blush a scarlet red.

"You know you are so cute when you blush?" He asks

"Yes, you tell me all the time!" I say blushing even redder.

He laughs and pulls me back down to the bed and we fall back asleep.

Finnick's POV

I wake up first and wake up Katniss by kissing her forehead. Her eyes flutter open, so cute like always. "Come on we have a big big day ahead!" I say in Effie's voice. She giggles and gets up and puts on a purple lacy bra and matching underwear. When she turns around to put on more clothes, as soon as she does I slap her ass. She turns around and pushes me on to the bed.

"If you wanted to fool around you could have just asked" she said in a seductive tone that sent chills up my spine.

she lays on top of me and kisses me passionately until I'm hard and then gets off and gets back to getting dressed.

I hear her giggle to herself so I come up and suck on her pulse point on her neck until she moans and then go over to get myself dressed. I giggle to myself before getting dressed.

**after a few minutes of getting dressed**

Katniss's POV

"babe you got some mail!" I hear Finnick yell upstairs.

"Ok coming!" I yell as I finish trying to put make-up on. As I run down stairs in my new outfit Cinna have me for my clients. It's a baby blue strapless dress that only goes down an inch past my butt. When I get down stairs I ask for the letter and as soon as he sees what I'm wearing his jaw pretty much hits the floor.

"Like what you see?" I say putting on a suductive smile.

"yeah, too bad it's a stranger that gets to take that off you" he says focusing on my boobs, guys Always look at your boobs!

"yeah I wish it could be you, too" I whisper in his ear.

"Oh, I... I didn't say that!" He says turning red.

As I start laughing my ass of he comes over and pinches my nipple.

"hey! Not fair!" I yell laughing harder.

"You must have liked it, because your nipple is hard!" He says laughing. As I turn red and stop laughing I go and rub his thigh until he's hard; which doesn't take long.

"Hey!" He yells as I run outside.

"I'm coming after you!" He yells.

I run to the front yard and he comes a few yards away, until he catches up and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" I say throwing around my arms and legs. He sets me down on the grass and sits on top of me.

I hide my face in the crook of his neck, trying to hide my blush.

"What's wrong?" he says pulling away.

"Oh I see, trying to hide your blush, why do you hide such a cute thing?" He says, as he says it I blush darker and shake my head. And hide my face in my hands.

"Oh I see how it is!" He says tickling my sides.

"haha stop! You know... I'm .. Ticklish!" I say between laughs.

"Ok" he says pouting. As soon as he stops I push him on his back.

"hahaha, stop! I'm as ticklish as you!" He says between laughs.

"I know" I say proudly.

"Well now that that's over, lets get to the train station" he says picking me up.

"Hey, I can walk by myself!" I say.

"No you can't" he says kissing my neck.

"Hehe that tickles" I say laughing.

**wow, long chapter for me... also I just want to say, I'm writing this on my iPod, so if you see something that doesn't make sense you can blame it on my iPod :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Morning sickness

**Finnick's POV**

As soon as we got to the train station we were greeted by and angry Hamitch. And Katniss can't stop laughing, it almost looks like she's drunk, oh shit.

"What happened to her, you didn't let her drink liquor did you?" He says getting angry-er.

"No, I don't know why she can't stop laughing!" I say trying to cover up for her giggling.

"Yeah, ok let's go or we'll be late" he says walking into the train.

I carry her in and set her down on the couch in the train.

"Now, why are ou laughing so much?" I ask her, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know" she says.

Her mood just completely changes, weird. After a few seconds of sitting there she runs to the bathroom and starts throwing up. I run after her so I can pull her hair out of her face.

After a few moments of throwing up she stops.

"Are you ok?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know?" She says sitting back.

"Well do feel good enough to eat some food, you probably threw up everything in your stumach" I say helping her up. She nod her head and stumbles and walks out of the bathroom with my help.

We get to the dinning car and see Haymitch and Effie arguing about something. They stop as soon as they see us they stop talking.

"What happened to you?" Haymitch asks Katniss.

"She just got done throwing up" I say glaring at him.

I helped her down and sat down next to her.

"What district do we go to first?" She asks.

"Eleven" He says.

When he does I see a tear run down her cheek, I wipe it away.

"What's wrong _sweetheart__?" _He asks, ok now I want to punch him.

"You don't remember from her games?!" I ask raising my voice.

"Oh you mean that little girl, rue?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

I get up and help Katniss up, and we walk to her bedroom. "Don't listen to him, he's just drunk" I say trying to comfort her, I guess it works because when I say it she stops crying and smiles, talk about a mood swing!

**the next morning**

Katniss woke up and ran strait to to the bathroom, I followed her and held her hair back. She finally stopped and sat back against the bathtub.

"Are you ok, that's the second time in a row where you woke up and threw up" I said pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know, maybe train sickness" she says.

"ok well let's go back to bed, it's only five AM and you don't have to be up until seven" I say leading her to the bedroom.

**few hours later**

She wakes up again and throws up again. "C'mon lets get some food in your belly and get you dressed" I say picking her up bridal style.

After breakfast Cinna comes and puts her in a red dress that goes to her knees and matching Heels.

"You look beautiful" I say, and she blushes cutely again. I lead her out of the train to the town centre in district eleven she says her written speech, we go to the justice building we eat a feast and get back on the train.

We do that for all the districts until we get to the capital and we go to a huge party and we go home. All of the districts are the same but I see something weird every day, she wakes up, throws up, eats breakfast, throws up again, and some how she looks like she is gaining weight which I would never tell her, but it almost seems like she has morning sickness and is getting pregnant. But that's not possible we only did that once and I was wearing protection, right?

Katniss's POV

I have been having morning sickness and I'm gaining weight, I can't eat without throwing up so how is that possible!?

And I haven't had my you know what in over two months! I really hope I'm not pregnant!

**Ooh cliff hanger, don't worry I already started making the next chapter :3 c: hope you liked the chapter, please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Pregnant

**Heyy I red over some of my chapters and I will make my chapters nine hundred to one thousand words long, sorry for making them so short! :c**

Katniss's POV

I go to the bathroom and look for a pregnentcy test to check if I was pregnant. I guess I walked too fast because Finnick followed me to see if I was alright.

"You're in the bathroom and not throwing up, and your not using the toilet, what are you doing?" he asks getting concerned.

"Uhh... Nothing?" I say or ask...

"C'mon what are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm just checking to see if I'm pregnant" I say it like it was nothing.

"Have you been taking your pill before clients?" He asks.

"Yes, but I was doing it for... Well... You remember when we did that right?" She asks.

"Of course, that was your first and we broke your bed!" He said.

"Well I wasn't on my pills yet, and I don't remember you wearing protection..." I say as a tear rolls down my cheek. Finnick wipes it away.

Finnick's POV

"Well you check and I will wait in the bed room, ok" I say trying to smile.

"ok" she says and then I walk out of the bathroom and she shuts the door.

***few minutes later***

She walks out crying and I run up to her and hug her and make her sit down on the bed.

"Did, did it come back positive?" I ask getting concerned. She nods her head and starts crying on my shoulder.

"Shh, it's going to be ok, are.. Are you going to keep it?" I ask, she nods her head again.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She asks. Wow that was a mood change!

"Well I just thought you wouldn't want to keep it because you are so young" I say raping my arms around her.

"I love you an I will stick by your side the entire time" I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too." She says falling asleep in my arms.

**back in twelve**

"Can you help me unpack my bags?" She asks.

"Sure babe" I say helping her.

"After this do you want me to take you to the hospital?" I ask (**let's say there is a hospital there**)

"Sure" she says.

I walk her out the door and pick her up bridal style.

*another few minutes*

We walk into the hospital and I sign all the papers and take her to her room. We wait and the doctor comes in.

"Ok I read here that you think you are pregnant?" The doctor says taking off his reading glasses.

"Yes, I already tested myself and I just want to know of the baby is healthy" she says.

"Ok here, lay down on the bed, this will be a little cold" he says as he grabs some stuff and puts it on her belly.

"Hehe you're right it is cold" she says laughing.

**few MORE minutes later**

"Ok the tests are complete, your baby is very healthy, but a little bit small for how old it's getting so eat more food, would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?" The doctor asks.

I look at her and she nods her head.

"Sure" I say.

"It's a girl!" The doctor says acting happy.

"Wait, I thought I had to be two months pregnant for the gender to show up" she says confused.

"With our technology we can tell by three weeks and you are already seven weeks" the doctor says with a proud smile.

"Ok doc. thank you" she says as we get up to leave.

We walk home and she goes to the bathroom to throw up for the second time today.

"Well lets do as the doctor says and get some food into your belly." I say as I get stuff out for lunch.

"Ok I am going to change into something else" she says as she walks up stairs.

A few minutes later she walks down in short shorts and a bra.

"Damn girl, I'm trying to cook!" I say laughing.

"Why, like what you see?" She says innocently biting her lip.

"God I love it when you do that" I say walking up to her.

"Good, because you won't get any more of it for a while" she says running up the stairs.

"Oh come back here! I yell turning off the stove and running up the stairs after her.

I finally catch up to her in the bed room and I gently push her down on the bed and suck on her pulse point. She moans and I nibble on it and get off and start walking out of the room with a smirk on my face.

I hear her sigh and come down stairs with me. She runs and jumps on my back.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy girl, you don't what to make the baby throw up in your belly!" I say laughing. She starts laughing with me and then climbs on my shoulders.

"What ever happened to 'I can walk by myself'" I ask laughing again.

"We'll now I don't want to walk by myself" says hopping off.

As soon as she does I push her on the floor and get on top of her and tickle her sides.

"Hehe stop hehe!" She says between laughs.

"Come on I have to finish lunch" I say as I get off of her.

**Hehe I think I'm done writing for today, maybe... Please leave a review! c:**


	12. Chapter 12 The quarter quell

**Well here's chapter 12 enjoy! **

_I'm at my old house, and prim is there! Wait why is she screaming? "No, no! Please!" I hear her screaming. I run to where I hear her screaming. I see her laying down with some guy screaming. Wait that's not some guy, that's her rapist! I grab a knife from the kitchen and run towards the man screaming "STOP!" _

Apparently I wake up screaming that.

"Are you ok? What happened? Why are you yelling stop?" Finnick asks frantically.

"Yeah I'm... Not fine!" say as hot tears stream down my face and they aren't tears of sadness, they're tears of anger, and Finnick can tell.

"What happened?" He asks trying to calm me down, but it doesn't work because I'm already up and putting on pants and a jacket.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"For a walk." I say walking out out of the bedroom.

Finnick's POV

She just walks out and slams the door, I swear she is going to break that door!

I wonder what happened in her dream.

**few hours later**

She returns and I'm still awake. She walks in and I can see in the dim light that her eyes are red and puffy.

"What happened in your dream?" I ask trying to get to the point.

"I don't really want to talk about it." She says taking off her pants and jacket And crawling back in bed.

"Ok but you need to be "less stressful"" I say cuddling with her.

"It's bad for the baby" I say as she falls asleep.

I kiss her forehead and she goes back to sleep.

/*\few more hours later/*\

"Katniss... Katniss Wake up, they are about to announce the quarter quell" I say kissing her forehead. Her eyes flutter open as she hops out of bed.

"Take it easy now" I say giggling.

"C'mon we Sneed to turn the tv on!" She says running to the living room. Good to know her morning sickness is almost gone, that means she is only a few months until the baby comes! I need to get that ring soon!

As soon as I get down there I hear president snow say: "and for the third quarter quell we will have the past victors come back into the arena again!" I don't hear what he says next but I run over to where katniss is sitting and wipe away the tears from her face.

"But...but this isn't fair!" She yells.

"I just got out of the arena a few months ago and I'm pregnant with a baby girl! They can't make me go back in there!" She yells louder.

"Baby calm down, it's goin-" "NO IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OKAY, I AM THE ONLY FEMALE VICTOR FROM TWELVE THAT'S ALIVE AND THEY ARE GOING TO TAKE AWAY MY BABY!" She yells as she breaks down on the floor crying.

"What do you mean take away our baby?" I ask getting worried.

"I'm going against past victors that are almost well past they're twentys! I'm going to die out there, I'm still only 16!" She half yells half sobs.

"I won't let them take you or our baby" I say trying to comfort her.

"And what about you, you're most likely going to get pulled" she says.

"Don't worry I have a plan" I say under my breath.

**Ok yes Finnick is going to propose after the games, and sorry if I wasn't very accurate about what snow says, my dog ate my book and I couldn't use it to be more accurate sorry :c and sorry about the short chapter, I felt like I had to stop there for a cliff hanger, I will start working on the next chapter as soon as this one is uploaded c:**


	13. Chapter 13 the tributes, I mean vitors

Ok,** so I am changing the story a bit, I'm going to make it so there are different victors she is going against, ocs, but haymitch and Johanna are still going to be in it, ok? **

Effie puts her hand in the girls bowl and circles her hand around even though my name is the only one in there. She finally pulls out my name and reads it with a sniffle. She does the same with the guys bowl and pulls Haymitch's name out.

_God I wish Finnick was here. _I think to myself. I watch the reapings for the other districts.

One: Emerald Vicson, and Grant Vicson

Two: Robbie Tomsion, Allison Greyson

Three: Fiona Marvel, Tom Miles

Four: Daniel Sentre, Maggie (what ever her last name is)

Five: Alyssa Willis, Tyler Morty

I didn't pay attention to six or the guy from seven.

Seven: guys name, Johanna Mason?!

I didn't pay attention to any of the others but Johanna, I will probably have to kill my best friend?! (**they became best friends while katniss was pregnant (she still is)**)

**hours later**

We stop at four to pick up Danny and Mags (They said we can call them that) and... FINNICK! I run up and hug him... And make out with him... We stop when we hear someone 'clear their throat' and we stop, him laughing and me turning red.

"Finnick, what time is it?" I ask him.

"Eleven pm, you know that was the first thing you ever said to me?" He says.

"Yeah, I said that after crying my tear ducts dry..." I say turning even redder.

"Wow eleven? We should get to bed, the baby needs the rest" I say walking to mine and Finnick's room.

Before we get there I hear Haymitch say something. "What?" I say.

"I asked if you really had a child in you" he says.

I stop look him right in the eyes and tons my head and walk off.

"So how many months pregnant are you?" Finnick asks.

"Seven, and how didn't you know?" I ask.

"Well we didn't know in the first place so..."

"How much am I showing?" I ask cutting him off.

Finnick's POV

Oh shit she is asking if she looks fat!

"No, not too much" I say dodging the question.

"Ok well I'm tired so get undressed so we can go to bed" she says crawling in bed.

"Ok" I say.

|the next day|

We wake up in our under wear; her in her bra and underwear and me in my boxers.

We walk out of the room in that.

"Jeez can't you two go one night with out fucking?" Johanna says. When she does Katniss runs into the bedroom and comes out like two seconds later in clothes and with some of my sweat pants in her hand, in which she throws at me.

I quickly put them on and sit down and eat breakfast. Katniss does the same but after she gets done eat she goes and throws up.

^*^few days later^*^

As soon as we get to the capital he are greeted by the president.

"Katniss we need to discuss your baby" when he says it she freezes in terror.

**Ohh another cliff hanger! Sorry if this chapter is also short :c I working on making them longer! Please review and tell me if you hate me for making the chapters so short!**


	14. Chapter 14 The plan

**Ok I will try to make this chapter a little over one thousand. Sorry, like I said I'm stool learning what my mind can do so I will try to make them longer c: **

Katniss's POV

"So, why do you want to talk about my baby girl?" I ask.

"We'll you know how much the people love you, right he asks.

"Yes" I say getting concerned.

"We'll I can't have one my people's favorite victor's baby die in the arena! That would start an up rising for sure!" He says.

"So what are you going to do?" I ask.

"We'll I'm going to have to either take you baby or you will have to take some meds. and have your baby early.

"Can I have the baby early?" I ask hoping for the best.

"Yes if think that is a good idea" he says as he gets up and takes me back to the train and leaves.

"What did he say?" Finnick asks.

"He said I can't go in the arena with a baby, and that I will have to have it early" I say sobbing.

"What? But you still have to have time to take care of them so they know who their mother is!" He says getting angry.

"Finn calm down" I say with a concerned look.

"I'm sorry Kat it's just I think this quarter quell is stupid! I mean we all already had you go through it all and now he have to it all again!" He says.

"I think it's unfair too, but don't worry I already have dibs on killing snow" I say with an evil grin.

Finnick's POV

We walk Dow the street And find the car we are taking to the training center. We get there and already see Johanna and Haymitch already in there. That means Katniss will have to sit on my lap, she will never hear the end of this!

We get back to the training center and me and Katniss get into the elevator and she presses twelve and as soon as we get there I lead her to the room.

"Babe we probably shouldn't with all the stress and everything else that's been happening" she says.

"But this might relive your stress" I say in a suductive tone.

"Ok" she says weakly.

-couple hours of sex later-

"That was amazing!" She says circling her finger on my chest.

"Amazing, only amazing, you should be saying that it was mind blowing, or the best you have ever had!" I say.

"No, it wasn't the best I've ever had because the best I've ever had was my first because it was with you and I get to bring a beautiful little girl into this world" she says laying her head on my chest.

"Speaking of the baby, since I have to have her today I want to know what you want to name her" she says playing with my hand.

"I think we should name her prim, to honor her memory" I say trying to get out of the bed.

"Baby, can't you stay for a few more minutes?" She asks pouting.

"No, _we _have to get up and get ready" say trying to pull her up.

"What, tired from sex?" I ask trying to pull her up again.

"Yes" she says pouting again.

"C'mon don't you want to see your baby?" As soon as I ask she shoots strait up and gets come clothes on.

She puts on some makeup and she packs some clothes; not knowing how long we will be in the hospital.

As soon as we walk out the door a hovercraft comes out and picks us up; wait didn't I request a car to the hospital? I think to myself.

"Are you Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair?" a voice asks.

"Yes why?" I ask readying my fighting stance.

"I'm here to tell you a plan to make sure Katniss makes it out of the arena without having to have her baby early" the same voice says.

"Wait, who are you?" Katniss asks.

"Why, I'm Plutarch Heavensbee" says the voice.

"You mean the new head game maker?" I ask.

"Why do you want to help us?" She asks.

"Because Katniss, if you make it out we won't have to deal with angry people" he says lying, I can tell bit I don't say anything because I think he has a plan.

"Ok but I have to get to the hospital, or else a certain president will get suspicious" she says.

"Did you not just hear a word I just said?! We need to make sure you don't have you baby early!" He says taking her arm to lead her some where. I grab his wrist and take him somewhere private to talk.

"Ok what's this plan I know you have" I say getting to the point.

"Promise not to tell Katniss?" he asks.

"Yes, and why wouldn't I tell her?" I ask.

"Because if she gets taken to get questioned we need to make sure she doesn't know anything" he says also getting to the point.

"Ok but what is the plan?!" I ask.

"Well, I have a plan for Johanna to get the tracker out of her wrist, beetee to get the force field off, and for Katniss to 'die' so we can get her out" he says really getting to to the point.

"Well what about the baby? I know that the trackers go in the wrist and cutting that out could result in a lot of blood loss and could kill the baby" I say.

"That's why Johanna is going to bump the persons hand so it goes in her hand, which she will get the same" he says, he really thought this out!

"Ok, but what about the hospital visit?"

"We have a girl who is already seven months pregnant who looks like her"

"how?!" I ask getting scared at how well thought out this is.

"She got pregnant around the time Katniss did, and she wants her baby early" he says smiling at his plan.

"Ok, let's get back to Katniss to see if she is ok" I say walking away.

"So what did you two need to talk about?" She asks. _oh shit, what do I tell her? _I ask Myself.

"Nothing just what the arena is goo g to be like" he steps in to say.

"Oh, well lets get off of here, I hate flying!" She says holding her stomach.

We get off the hover craft and walk back to the training centre.

"You're home early, and you still look big!" I hear Johanna say to Katniss.

"Yeah, it turns out snow wants me to keep the baby, he says _it will make a better show._" she says covering up what just happened.

"Oh, well I guess that good" Johanna says confused.

I walk up to her and whisper in her ear: _you know the plan right?_ she nods and I walk back over to Katniss.

"Let's get to bed, it's already eleven" I say taking her hand and pulling her to the room.

**Hey, sorry about the spoiler, and yes Katniss is going in the arena pregnant. Do you like the longer chapter? Well it was hard to write, also I was wondering if you guys want longer chapters like this, Or short chapters, with long chapters I will update less, if I stay with shorter chapters I will update more. You're choice!**


	15. Chapter 15 The dress

**I would like to thank minniemelol and NcleRnSlcht for following my story, I love you guys! **

Katniss's POV

I wake up around noon and find Finnick in my bed with me, I don't even remember falling asleep last night. I move to get up without waking him up but it doesn't work, he was already awake.

"No nightmares?" He asks pulling me back down to bed.

"Nope, but I did have a dream though" I say (yes this is about be just like the book).

"Well I was running after a mockingjay for awhile but then it was rue; or at least it had her voice, and she was taking me some where and we were almost there, but I woke up before we got there" I say cuddling up to him.

"Wow" he says playing with my hair.

"Why don't you have nightmares?" I ask.

"Well, I do still but I don't scream or thrash during them" he says.

"Well why don't you wake me?" I ask looking him in the eyes.

"Because most of them now are about losing you, but when I wake up I see you're still there and it calms me down" he says kissing my forehead.

"I love you" he whispers in my ear.

" I Love you too" I whisper back.

I get up and pull him with me.

"Why are you trying to pull me out of bed Katniss? You're the one that needs to get up and get ready" he says pulling me back down.

"I know, but I want you to help me" I say in a suductive tone.

"Ok" he says pulling me into the bathroom.

"Hehe I knew that would get you up" I say taking off my clothes.

We get in the shower and he presses a few buttons; he must know what every button does.

He puts the shampoo in my hair and rubs it in. And then he gets soap and rubs it on my body, manly focussing on my breasts and between my legs. ( wink wink).

I moan of course he is awesome at this.

"You moan so cutely" he says rubbing more.

"Thanks" I say blushing.

As rubs more I have to start leaning on the shower wall.

"I take it you like it?" He says smirking.

"Yes" I moan out.

He Slows down and stops, I feel like I have to repay him and my hand goes out to his already hard 'thing' (sorry I didn't know how to put it).

I stroke it and he moans a little loader than when I did when he started.

I go faster and he also leans against the wall.

"I take it you like it?" I ask mocking him.

He nods his head and I go faster until I slow down; and stop.

He pulls me in and kisses me. We get done showering and get out.

"That was fun" I say trying to be quiet.

"Yeah..." He pulls me in for another kiss but this one is longer, I bite down softly on his lips, which makes him moan and I stick my tongue in his mouth, and for the first time I am the dominate one!

That doesn't last long, he try's pushing my tongue back in my mouth; which works because even his tongue is strong.

We stand like that for awhile until we are intrupted by Octavia, Flavius, and Venia coming in to get me ready.

"Oh, sorry!" Octavia say about to step out, but Venia keeps her in.

"If she wants to do that, then she can do that on her own time, right now she needs to get ready" She says coming closer. When they all get in Finnick leaves to go get something to eat.

(:) few hours later (:)

After they pluck of almost every hair on my body and put on some orange and yellow eye shadow, with red lipstick, they leave for Cinna to come in and put me in my clothes.

"Hello Katniss" he says hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"Hello Cinna!" I say hugging him back.

He hands me my clothes and I take off the robe my stylists put me in.

I put it on and look at myself in the mirror.

He put me in a short red dress with yellow and orange flame looking 'parts?' At the bottom, and matching red heels.

"This... This is beautiful Cinna!" I say hugging him.

"Thank you, it took me forever to finish" he says leading me out where Finnick is waiting for me.

I walk out and his jaw hits the ground.

"Katniss, you, you look so beautiful" he says walking over to me.

"Wow, Cinna you really out did yourself! Instead of making her on fire, you made her _the_ fire" he says praising him.

Thats it! I instead of making me on fire he made me the fire!

"Come on, _sweetheart" _I hear someone say. No, not someone, Hatmitch.

He is wearing a black suit with orange, red, and yellow flames on the rim of his suit jacket.

"Wow, Haymitch you don't look drunk" Finnick says sarcastically.

"Finn, lay off him" I whisper.

We walk to a car and it takes us to the chariot room. Me and Haymitch get on our chariot and they take off.

I hold on to him but not his hand, he holds on to my waist.

I don't wave or even smile. We just stand there as the chariots pull us out there where snow makes a speech and we go.

"Thanks for holding on to me" I whisper in Haymitch's ear.

We go back to the training centre and me and Finn go back to twelve while the others go to seven.

"I'm sorry" I say when we step onto our floor.

"For what?" He asks.

"For Haymitch holding onto my waist" I say.

"Why are you saying sorry, I have been on the chariots, and it's hard to stand" he says putting his arm around me and taking me to the dining room since I skipped lunch, and breakfast.

"Thanks" I say just quiet enough so he won't hear me.

We eat and shower and go to bed.

Finnick's POV

I wake up to Kat thrashing and screaming Prim's name. I feel so bad for her; losing her first love, her mother, and her little sister. And she has to go back in the games at 17.

I stop her from thrashing and cuddle with her.

"Shh... What happened?" I ask.

"I don't want to talk about it" She says resting her head on my head.

"Ok" I say as she she falls back asleep. I kiss her head and go back to bed.

**hey, sorry I had to add that part in the begining, I'm re-reading the book for the movie (that comes out in November!) so yeah... Hope you liked the chapter! Also, ease tell me if you want more smut! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 Training

**Hey, sorry about the delay; my iPod was dead and my computer is a piece of shit, so... Yeah... **

**Finnick's POV **

I awoke up to Katniss stirring. I look at the clock and see that it's already seven, no use at getting her to go back to bed.

"Katniss?" I whisper, to see if she is really awake.

"Yeah?" She says as if she's been awake for hours.

"Can't sleep?" A ask pulling her closer.

"No, what if I can't make allies?" She asks.

"Because of my condition" she says rubbing her stomach.

"I don't know, I think they would still be on your side even in your condition" I say.

"How, I would just slow them down" she says cuddling closer to me.

"Well, with your skill with a bow and arrows I think they would slow you down" I say.

"Thanks" she says obviously blushing, I can feel her hot cheeks in my bare chest.

She gets up and gets ready to get in the shower.

$"$ half an hour later$"$

She walks out with red and puffy eyes, I pretend not to see bit she already knows I saw.

"I'm sorry" she says.

"For what?" I ask obviously confused.

"For letting my hormones get the best of me" she says.

"It's not your fault" I say walking over to her.

She awkwardly takes off her towel that's wrapped around her chest.

"I have seen you naked before; it's just that this time I'm not naked either" I say walking closer.

She blushes and covers her bare breasts; she only has underwear on.

"What?" I say smirking.

"I'm just self-conscious" she says.

"Why, you're beautiful" I say kissing her forehead.

"Well, this for example" she says pointing at her stomach, again.

"Why, you should be proud" I say.

"I know..." She says putting on a bra while I'm distracted.

She just finishes when Cinna, her stylist, walks in and walk out; as always.

When she walks out she has only a little make up on and her training outfit, she can even make that look good!

I take her hand and take her to the training centre.

When we get there it's 9:45 and still only half the people are here, by ten still only half are here so Atala starts explaining everything; no-one pays attention until she says we can go.

I start out at the sword station, but that doesn't work as planed. So I go to the tridents station, I see Katniss at the knot tying station and I go over there to joke around.

I walk over and wrap my hands around her and finish the knot she is tying and grap another rope and tie it into a noose and pretend to hang myself, it works and she laughs.

Me and her go over to the trident station and I try to teach her how to use a trident, which doesn't really work out.

She takes me to archery and tries to teach me archery; but that doesn't work either. At one point I walk over spears and try my hand at that.

After a while I hear the room go silent all I her is things hit the ground I walk over there and see Katniss shoot five fake birds out of the air in what looks like one shot.

She stops shooting and looks to why everyone went quiet.

After training I hear that everyone wants her on their team, hell if I was in the quell I would want her on my team.

Good thing I'm not...

Or is it? I mean if I got pulled, of course she would be upset, no more than upset, but if would have I got in I could protect her... I guess we will never know...

Once we are back on the tweveth floor she walks over and sits on the couch in the living room, I walk over to where she's sitting and sit down next to her and wrap my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" I ask rocking her back and forth.

"I feel so stupid, I shouldn't have showed my talent with the bows!" She says trying to push me off of her.

"Well, everyone already knew how good you are with it; and you did even better today than when you were in the games!" I say looking into her seam grey eyes, I love her eyes, I stare into her eyes for a few minutes or so, but then I lean in to kiss her.

We sit there for what seems like hours but is only a few minutes; just kissing I'm surprised she didn't make a move to stop/ or go further, so I make a move. I lightly bite down on her bottom lip; just hard enough to get her to moan and I stick my tongue into her mouth. After awhile of just sitting there kissing I make a move and stand up and pick her up; our lips still not seperating.

I take her into the bedroom and I lay her down gently with our lips not pulling apart I start pulling off her shirt. After I pull off her shirt and throw it somewhere behind me. I start working on her pants.

After I get off her shirt and pants I get my clothes off, which leaves her in her bra and underwear and bra, and me in just my boxers.

We lay there kissing until I break the kiss and start kissing down her jaw line, down her neck and stop at her pulse point and suck on it until I know there will be mark and then I nibble on it which makes her moan. I kiss down further until I get to her bra and I unhook it and start kissing down her breast while she moans the entire time. I get down to her nipple and blow on it, which makes it hard.

After it's hard I suck on it which makes her moan again. I nibble on it and mover over to the other one and do the same thing.

I start kissing further down until I get to her panties and I pull them down. I kiss even further down which makes her moan louder until I get to her clit and I blow on it which makes her moan more; and shiver at the same time.

I then put my head in between her thighs and flick my tongue over her clit which makes her moan louder. Then I take my finger and rub her until she is wetter than she is right now. I slow down and put my head in between her thighs again and lick in between her folds. Then I take my finger and stick it in her vagina while still licking.

"... Finn.. I'm gonna..."

"Shh... Just come for me baby"

She does and I lick it all up. She moans and moans my name as her orgasam dies out, which leaves her panting. I still want to go on and so does she does too so I pull down my boxers and she rubs my already hard member.

I kiss her again but then I position myself so I was just out side of her entrance. I push in which makes her moan; I go in slow, pull out slow, and go back in. I know she wants more so I go further in and out.

I go faster and until she comes, again and after her orgasam dies out mine starts.

After I'm done. I fall on the bed exhausted. And she somehow gets me to get off the bed. And we take a shower together to save time.

And she just puts on some blue panties and I just put on some boxers and I sing her a song about the sea until she falls asleep, and I fall asleep knowing she is there.

**I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was caught up reading catching fire, and I found out the the first hunger games is on Netflix now! Also I would like to thank one of the guests on here for the advice! I will try to update more!**


	17. Chapter 17 The replacement

**Hey, no smut in this chapter, sorry! I will have the private session and interviews! :). **

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up and see that Finnick isn't next to me any more. I sit up and see that he is in the bathroom.

"Finn, come back to bed... It's two in the morning!" I say half asleep half awake.

"I think you should be the one to go back to bed, you have an interview today" he says walking back to bed.

"Yeah, but you know I sleep better when you're next to me" I say as he lays down.

I lay my head on his chest while he plays with my hair.

"Can you sing me a song?" I say snuggling closer to him, and laying the back of my head in the crook of his neck.

"Sure"

He sings a song that he says his mother sang to him; before she past on.

I fall asleep but I can feel him kiss my head and fall asleep; I wish every night could be like this.

_/\_ In the morning _/\_

I wake up at eight and shower, when I get out I see Finnick sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" I say drying my hair.

"No I was already wake before you got up" he says.

"How long were you up before me?" I ask sitting next to him.

"A few minutes" he says standing up.

"Oh, ok I was just worried" I say.

"Why?" be asks.

"I don't know..." I say as I get up with him.

I get dressed in my training outfit and me and Finn walk down to the dinning room to get breakfast.

"Mmm, I love the food here!" I say walking in.

Today for breakfast we have toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and orange juice or milk.

After we eat me and him walk down to the training centre and he leaves because no one is allowed to know what you do in there.

I walk in and see the game makers still aren't paying attention, bad idea.

I walk over to the knot tying station and grab rope and try to tie a noose, I take one of the practice dummys and hang it from one of the poles on the ceiling, I take some red juices and finger paint the name _seneca crane_ on the dummy and as soon as one of them see, they all see it.

People freeze, wine glasses break, and there are even a few gasps. I walk out and just for effect I throw the juice at the dummy and I hear a few more gasps and glass.

As I walk out Finnick comes out of... Well I don't know where he came from...

"What happened?" He asks leading me back to my floor.

"I'll tell you when we get there" I whisper.

We get there and he looks at me.

"Can I tell you after they show scores?" I ask.

"Sure, but then you better tell me" he says walking over to the dinning room.

We eat dinner and Effie asks if we want to see scores.

I don't pay attention to any one else until it comes to twelve.

Haymitch gets a nine and... TWELVE?!

Everyone claps and Finnick gives me a big kiss on the cheek.

"So Katniss, what _did _you do?" Finnick asks.

"I... Hung Seneca crane" I say still surprised I got the first twelve in history.

"What?!" Finnick Says

"I took one of the training dummy's and hung it with a noose and wrote Seneca crane on it and left" I say.

"Haymitch, what did you do?" I ask.

"I just threw some knives" he says taking a drink of his whiskey.

[_] the next day [_]

I wake up to Cinna coming in with his make up bag and clothes.

"Where's Octavia, Flavius, and Venia?" I ask.

"They couldn't handle being around you without crying" he says.

"You won't cry, will you?" I ask hoping he will say no.

"No, I channel my emotions into my work so no one gets hurt but me" he says starting on my face.

After he is done I put on the dress he made for my interview.

"This feels heavy-er than when i tried it on the last time"

"because I had to alter it for your baby" he says making a few last measurements.

"Oh" I say.

"Now don't lift your arms until you twirl" he says taking me back stage to the show.

"I am going to twirl again?"

"Yes, but make sure you save it for last" he says.

"Ok, can you give me a signal for when I should twirl?" I ask.

"Of course just look for me when you think it is the right time" he says walking away.

The interviews go by fast and then it is my turn.

I walk out on stage and Ceasar takes my hand and gives me a kiss on it.

-/\- one convo. later -/\-

I Look at Cinna and he gives me the signal and I stand up and twirl.

I lift my arms and see smoke rising, and the bottom of my dress is on fire, the fire goes up and stops, I see I'm in a black dress to my ankles. I see my arms still out, or should I say wings...

"Nice feathers" he says.

"What kind of bird?" He asks.

"A mocking jay, I think. It's the pin I wore in the arena" I say.

Everyone is cheering so loud I almost can't hear the buzzer go off.

0'0 back at the training centre 0'0

Ten o'clock, Katniss needs to go to bed.

"You looked stunning" I say putting my arm around her.

"Thanks..." She says blushing.

"Why are you blushing, all I did was compliment you" I say kissing her forehead.

"I don't know... I just never really learned how to take a compliment" she says resting her head in the crook of my neck.

She looks up into my eyes and we sit there for awhile just enjoying each others company while she spins circles with her finger over my bare chest.

"You should go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow" I say pulling her closer.

"Will you sing me a song?" She asks getting comfortable.

"Sure" I say as I start singing the same song I sing every night, which works every night.

She falls asleep and I plant a kiss on top of her head.

I wake up to someone in a white uniform shaking me awake.

"Yes?" I say so I don't wake Katniss.

"I have just found out that Daniel died today; we need you to fill in" says a mean voice.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you are the only other male victor already here" says the voice.

"Ok..." I say.

/~/ next morning \~\

I wake up to see Katniss getting dressed.

"Kat, can I tell you something?" when I say it she jumps up a little.

"Sure, anything" she says.

"I have to go in the games with you today" As I say it she drops the shirt she was trying to put on and runs to hug me.

"Why?!" She says sobbing.

"Well, Dan died last night and I'm the only one that can fill in for him, because I'm already here" I say pulling away to wipe away her tears.

"But... Only one can get out!" She says, going from sad to angry.

"I know, which is why I'm getting both you and baby prim out of there" I say rubbing her tummy.

Someone walks in and gives Katniss a shot and collapses in my arms.

"What did you just giver her?!" I ask getting angry.

"Something for her baby, so it ages backwards until its like the day she became pregnant" the same voice from last night.

"Why?" I ask string her down as lightly as I can.

"So you guys don't lose it" the person says walking out.

Katniss comes to a few hours later, with the baby almost looking no existent.

She doesn't even realize it until she looks down.

"Don't worry your baby is still there, they backed up the process so she doesn't die in the arena" I say before she can say anything.

"Now come on we have to get to the launch room" I say leading her out of the room.

Katniss's POV

Me and Finnick make it to the go hovercraft and when the person goes to put the tracker in my arm Johanna reaches out to push the person's arm and the tracker goes in my hand, she does the same for Finnick.

We get to the launch room (me and Cinna) and Cinna puts my jacket on me and the and I step on the metal plate and the glass doors close and three peace keepers come and beat Cinna senseless while I yell and scream for them to stop.

Then the plate starts going up and I stop crying just in time.

I hear some one counting down from ten...

Nine...

Eight...

Seven...

Six...

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One!

And the gong sounds...

**ohh, cliff hanger... You mad? Please don't be mad! I don't like it when people are mad at me! Oh yeah do you want me to write out what happens in the arena or do you want me to skip to the end of arena time where they get out? Please tell me!**


	18. Chapter 18 Arena Time

**Well, you guys took too long, I'm going to do only a little arena time, ok? **

**Finnick's POV **

As the gong sounds me and katniss both dive into the ocean start swimming to the cornucopia. She grabs her golden bow and arrows; and I grap my trident.

"Where did you learn to swim like that?" I ask looking for something other than weapons.

"I... Had a big bath tub at home" she says also searching with me.

"Must have been really big" I say.

We kill some other people and I swim out and grab haymitch.

We all swim to the jungle.

We walk into the jungle further until I hear Katniss scream and see a flash. I run over to her to her and put my head on her chest to see if her heart is beating but it's silent.

I plug her nose and open her mouth and start blowing air in her mouth, open up her shirt and put my hands where her heart is and start pumping. I do that until her heart starts back up and she starts breathing again.

I kiss her forehead and her eyes flutter open.

"What happened?" She says.

"You died, _sweetheart_" I hear Haymitch say. I glare at him.

Wha- what? How is that possible?" She asks.

"You hit a force field and it stopped your heart, but I saved you" I say.

"Oh, thanks" she says cracking a smile. She try's to get up but I gently push her back down.

"No, I will have to carry you; you don't have enough strength to walk on your own" I say picking her up.

"Ok" she says putting her head in crook of my neck and wrapping her arms around my neck.

We walk until we get to the perfect spot to make camp.

I weave together long strips of grass to make a small shelter, while katniss lays down and looks for nuts.

After I'm done and I made a decent shelter I stand and pick up katniss.

"What time do you think it is?" She asks as I set her down.

"Looks to be about eleven thirty" I say looking up at the moon.

"Ok, can I have first shift?" She asks.

_Wow, can't walk, can barley shoot right now, amd she still wants the first shift, she is so kind. _I think to myself.

"Uhh..."

"Sure, why not?" I say.

"Finally, I get to do something useful!" She says trying to get up.

"Now Katniss, you know you still can't walk" I say.

So I pick her up and place her next to the entrance to our shelter.

"Thanks"

"No problem" I say laying down next to her.

I sleep for a few hours until I feel Katniss shaking me to get up.

"Finnick, wake up! I see fog, and it's not regular fog!" As she says it I spring up and grab her.

We start running with Haymith close behind.

We do get out of the fog but we lost Haymitch in it. _boom! _

Well that answers that question. I think to myself.

"Can I still have this shift?" She asks with already a few tear drops in her eyes.

"Sure" I better let her mourn in peace...

I some how, wait no I know how I was able to sleep; My little Katniss is here.

But I do wake up the next day to katniss kissing my forehead to get up.

My eyes flutter open and she smiles.

We see someone smimmimg towards us.

"Is that... Mags?" She says.

"Yeah, I think it is..." I say running to help her.

I get there and see it is mags!

"Mags what happened, I thought you were behind us when we got to the jungle!" I say hugging her.

"I was but I got held back" I think she says.

"Finnick, come here!" I hear kat yell.

"Coming!" I yell picking up Mags.

I set down Mags and run over to Katniss.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I know how to make you beautiful again!" she says swimming in the water.

"Does it have anything to do with the ocean?" I ask walking down the beach.

"Yes, if you see here I'm in the water and I don't have any more blisters!" she says w swimming towards me.

°[]° a few minutes of agonizing pain later°[]°

"Mah-hees" I hear mags say.

I run out of the water and pick up mags.

"Katniss are you sure you can run by yourself?" I ask looking at her trying to run.

"Maybe... I don't know!" she says trying to catch up.

Mags hops off my back, gives me a big kiss and walks into the monkeys. Run and pick up Katniss and start running while they are distracted.

We get to another beach next to the cornucopia.

"Finnick, if you want to can take this next shift" she says stroking my cheek.

"Thanks..." I say about to go off and get more grass.

I come back and see Katniss got a 'gift'.

"What is it?" I ask walking over to her.

"I think it's a spile, you use them to get sap out of a tree, or in our case some water" she says.

"Great, I was starting to think we were going to die of thirst" I say joking around.

"Ok well lets go into the jungle and find a good tree" she says standing up really fast.

She almost instantly falls over.

"Be carful, Katniss" I say about to pick her up.

"I can walk by myself" she says trying to get up again.

"At least let me help you up" I say offering her my hand.

"Ok" she says grabbing my hand.

As soon as she gets up she gets a little wobbly and I put my arm around her.

She almost falls over again...

"Could, could you carry me?" She says getting embarrassed.

"Of course" I say picking her up bridal style.

We walk over to the jungle and I cut a hole in the tree. And she sticks the spile in.

We each take turns drinking the water until I get out a basket an fill it with water.

/°\ few days later in the hovercraft /°\

Katniss's POV

I wake up in a hospital bed, wait what happened?

I get up and see some clothes I only put a bra and some underwear on and walk out.

I walk through some hallways and walk into a room that has Finnick and Plutarch Heavensbee in it.

I stumble in and sit down next to Finnick.

"What, what happened?" I ask Finnick.

"When you shot that arrow at the force field it blew up the arena and a hover craft from 13 came and picked you, me, and beetee up" Finnick says.

"I thought thirteen got blown off the map" I say getting closer to Finn.

"Well that's thing, the capital wanted you to think that..."

**Ohh another cliff hanger c: do you guys hate me? Oh yeah and my friend asked me to say Something to you... Hi Jordan you know who told me to say something to you so... Hi! :)**


	19. Chapter 19 The news

In** case you're wondering the Jordan I mentioned last chapter is one of my friend's friend she asked me to mention him :) **

Finnick's POV

Me and katniss are watching what happened after she blew up the force field.

"So when will we be at twelve?" She asks.

"Uhh... Katniss?"

"Yeah, what is it Finn?" She asks. Shit why do I always have to deliver the bad news?

"Katniss, there is no district twelve" I say getting ready for the worst.

"Wh-what d-do you mean?" Sh asks with a tear rolling down her cheek. I try to wipe it away but she pulls away.

"Kat-"

"No! Don't try to tell me it's ok! I lost my family, and now my home district to the capital! Everything is NOT going to be alright!" She yells.

We all sit there silent still taking in her sudden out burst.

"Katniss, I know everything is not alright, but you need to calm down, for your own sake" I say wiping the other tear off her face.

I set a bowl with broth and a spoon in front of her.

"Eat, you've been out for days" I say.

She does and when she is done we are at thirteen.

"You might want to put on some clothes before you get out" I say handing her the rest of her clothes.

"Thanks" I hear her say under her breath.

When she comes out the guards give her something and she fall un-conscious into my arms.

"Why did you knock her out, again?" I ask carrying her.

"Because she doesn't like going underground after the Cinna thing" the guard says.

We walk down underground until we get to the hospital.

"Why are we at the hospital?" I ask the guard.

"She has been ordered to strict bed rest" he says.

"Oh, ok I will take her there" I say walking in.

She starts waking up in my arms.

"Where are we?" She asks.

"In a hospital babe" I say laying her on her bed.

"Why" she asks.

"I'm not sure yet" I say lying, I know why she is here, the probably think shes going mad.

"Oh, ok" she says as I'm about to go.

"No, stay until I fall asleep" she says grabbing my arm.

"Always" I say, but I don't think she heard me.

~ the next morning ~

The doctor walks in with a clip board in her hands. I'm already up; well I was up all night...

Katniss wakes up when the doctor shuts the door.

"What is it doc?" Katniss asks.

"I just came in to give you some news" she says.

"Does it have to do with my baby, because ever since I got out of the arena my stomach has been even smaller than when I walk in" Katniss says.

"Yes it does, I'm sorry to tell you, but you lost your baby in the arena when you hit the force field" the doctor says.

After she says it Katniss pulls her knees up to her chest and covered her ears with her hands.

"Katniss, we can have another" I say trying to be optimistic, but I find myself crying also.

"No, I know we can have another, but it seems like everyone is dying because of me" she says sobbing. The doctor walks out, probably feeling awkward.

She scorches closer to me and she sits there sobbing where I stopped because I need to be strong for both of us.

After she she is done crying I pick her up and take her to the lobby and fill out some papers so I can take her to our compartment.

While I'm walking she falls asleep in my arms, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps.

We get to our compartment and I lay her down on the bed and lay down next to her, stroking her cheek.

Her eyes flutter open, she has an evil grin on her face, oh god.

"You know how you said we could always have another baby?" She says circling her finger on my bare chest, wait when did I take off my shirt?

"Yeah..."

"Well do you want to try now?" She says in a suductive tone.

"Uhh... Sure"

(*) one night of sex later (*)

"That. Was. Amazing!" She says as I play with her hair.

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to try for another baby?" I ask

"It's too late now" she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask as she gets up to go to the bathroom.

"Because I'm going to test myself now..." She say as she get into the bathroom and shuts the door.

She walks out a few minutes later with a giant smile on her face.

"Soo..."

"I'm prednant!" She says running to give me a hug.

"That's... Amazing!" I say.

"I know" she says tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I ask wiping away her tears.

"It just, I'm so happy I still get to have my baby" she says.

When we finish sobbing over the baby, or should I say she gets done sobbing over the baby, I put on some boxers and she puts on some under wear we both go to bed.

I sing her the same song I sang the night before the games and she falls asleep and I do a few minutes after her.

(In Finnick's dream.)

_I'm some how back in the arena at the jungle where the jabber jays were, wait what? I can hear Katniss screaming like she just had her arm cut off. I start running to her until I hear Prim's own shriek and I run even faster. _The screams go back and forth until I wake up to katniss shaking me awake.

"Finn, are you alright, I hear you screaming my name like in the arena" she says (**yes that was supposed to happen but I never wrote it in the story so I thought I should mention it because the jabber jays project the screams of your loved ones**).

"Oh, sorry I was just having a nightmare, again sorry for waking you" I say laying back down.

"No, it's fine, I have woken you a few times" she says as I kiss her forehead and this time.

I fall asleep and I feel her kiss my cheek and lay down next to me with her head on my chest.

**That was the hardest thing I ever had to write, I'm already having writers block, also I'm going to be starting on a Katniss/Cato shipping fic so I will be ending this fic soon, yes Jordan it's me, I wrote this fic, yes I had someone else write the smut. c: I will not name who did it...**


	20. Chapter 20 The end Chapter

**Ok, I'm sorry to say that this might be my last chapter :/ but I am starting a new story! Already got the first chapter up! Check it out if you want! c: **

Nine months later

Katniss's POV

_The war is finally over! _

"...Katniss?"

"Huh, what?"

"Your water" he says pointing at my stomach.

"Oh, shi- I'm not due for anothe month!" I say.

"We'll then let's get you to the hospital!" he says taking me to the car.

We get to the hospital an he fills out some papers and someone comes in with a wheelchair and takes me to a room.

I can feel the contractions coming.

After some contractions the doctor tells me to push.

"Ok, push again, I can almost see the head" she says.

As soon as the baby comes out me and Finnick sigh a sigh of relief.

"Don't get too comfortable, the next one is come in a few minutes" the doctor says.

"Wait, next one?" Me and Finnick say in unison.

"Yeah you didn't know you we're having twins?" The doctor says.

"No, the other doctor didn't tell us!" Finnick says.

"I feel another contraction coming!" I say as the doctor gets back in position.

I push, and push, until the doctor says the head is coming out and I push more while Finnick holds my hand.

"Aaannd that's the rest of it" she says handing Finnick the other baby.

"What do you want to name them?" I ask.

"I think we should name one of them Annie" I say.

"And the other Prim" he says.

"I love it!" We say at the same time, and then start laughing like maniacs.

I get wheeled out of the hospital a few moments later after he fills out some papers.

"I love them, Annie has your eyes and my hair" he says.

"And Prim has my hair and your eyes" I say getting out of my wheel chair.

We get back to our house and he puts Prim and Annie in their crib. And Finnick walks back to the kitchen with a little box in his hands. He kneels down on one knee and pulls out the little box.

"Katniss Everdeen, I know we only met a few years ago, but I know our love has progressed from that... And now, would you marry me?" He asks.

"Yes, yes Finnick I love you too" I say with tears in my eyes as he gets up and puts the ring on my finger and hugs me. We pull away looking into each other eyes while he strokes my cheek.

"I love you more" he whispers in my ear.

"Not true _Odair_" I say.

He laughs.

"Oh just kiss me already!" He says laughing more.

"Ok" I say as I fill the gap between us.

Wow wedding day really snuck up on us! I think.

I walk down the aisle with Finnick father, and Johanna, Delly, and Madge walking infront of me.

I get too where Finnick is and he takes both of my hands.

The priest says some words and me and Finnick say our vows, and he starts.

"Katniss, when I first saw you in that chariot a few days before your first games, I didn't think it was true at first; but it was love at first sight for me, I never thought that you would like a guy like me at first, but I was dead wrong and look at us now" he says slipping the ring on my finger.

"Finnick, when I first met you, that night on the hovercraft, when you sat next to me for hours just comforting me for. Hours. And after that when you argued to be the one to have to tell me some news, and when you sat by me for even longer while I cried, and after that stuck by me through thick and thin, until you asked me if I was your girlfriend I didn't even think you liked me, but I was dead wrong" I said mocking him as I put the ring on his finger.

We agreed to do a marriage custom from both of our districts so we each get salt water and put it on our lips and kiss.

After that him and I walk down the aisle while I throw the flower behind me and they land in Delly's hands.

We go to the party and go home and get some bread, build oir first fire together and toast the bread on our fire and share it; together (of course!).

**So that's the end, sorry about the short chapter! I hope you like the story! Don't worry I already have the first chapter for my next story out! ease check it out! Well you can always read this one again! :)**


End file.
